Harry's Trip
by Xenobeast
Summary: Before returning to hogwarts sixth years must go on a field trip, for the classes of magical creatures and the dark arts, the kids are tested mentally and physically, but mysterious things happen getting in the way, things get real dirty.


The day was hot and summer was closing in, the streets were empty as families were out on their vacations. Harry was in his room getting things ready for his field trip, before he returned to Hogwarts. "Hurry Up!" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shout at him from down the stairs. Harry was packing things quickly; he couldn't wait to get out of the house. Harry heard a screech and walked to the snow owl's cage and opened it. "Go stretch your wings Hedwig" Harry said giving the owl a smile. "Be back in a few were about to leave" The owl opened his wings showing its snowy chest, white and black in blizzard patterns. Hedwig flew out the window and flew around the house.

Harry went back to his suitcase packing the remaining supplies he needed for his trip. There was a tap at Harry's window causing him to turn around and see a different owl there. It was a brown owl with gray parts of fur on its body it was a farm owl from the Weasley's. Harry took the small parchment from the owl's claws. "Hey" Harry said patting the owl on its head. He opened the letter and it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Well Harry the field trip for Hogwarts is about to begin_

_Make sure you have the supplies that are needed for the trip_

_Well I hope you have fun Ronald will be waiting for you _

_At the station well I'll see you there._

_ Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

_P.S. Dress warm Harry it's going to be cold._

Harry couldn't help but smile Mrs. Weasley cared about him, even though he is not her son. "COME ON!" Uncle Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs. Harry thought he felt his room shake. Harry grabbed his stuff and ran down stairs with all of it. "It's about time" Dudley said in his sarcastic stuck up tone. Harry turned his head and got a look of disgust from his Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him outside to the car throwing him inside along with his stuff. Uncle Vernon got in the front seat starting the car and drove off waving to Aunt Petunia and the wilder-beast Dudley.

Harry knew he was forgetting something but couldn't quite figure out what was missing. Harry turned and looked at the window; he jumped back from it as an owl was staring at him flying at the speed of a car. He rolled down the window getting a tuft of a white feathered bird in his face. "Aaaahhhpuut!" He was spitting feathers out of mouth; as Uncle Vernon was shouting expletives at Harry. "Hedwig I told you to hurry up" All Harry got was a coo. "Dam it Harry, I'm tired of your fuc-." Hedwig screeched interrupting Uncle Vernon's life threatening speech.

Soon after the snow owl crash ride Harry and Uncle Vernon got to station. "Get out, hurry up I don't have all day you bloody fiend" the mistreated boy got his stuff and backed away as fast as he could, Uncle Vernon already stepped on the pedal and was taking off. "Geez Hedwig" he looked at his shoulder getting another coo. "I can't stand that fat ass blob" Harry chuckled to himself.

He turned around with his stuff and walked to the station. On the way there he ran into Hermione. "Hey Harry" He got a hug from the smart brunette. "It feels like forever since the last time I saw you" She kissed him on the cheek making him blush. "Hey Hermione"

"Come on, the train is about to leave Ron told me to wait out here for you"

"Okay, but what is the fiel-."

She tugged at his arm making him follow her gallop. When they got there they were greeted by a freckled red headed family. "Harry" the red heads greeted him giving him hugs and hand shakes. "What's up?"

"We thought you weren't going to make it but the train ended up coming late, it'll be here in about three minutes I presume" Mr. Weasley said checking his watch. "Harry, how did you get dirt on your face?" Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and started to wipe his face. "It's alright" Harry said pushing her back a little. "The train's here" Mr. Weasley informed pushing all the kids through the invisible wall.

After Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley kids got set up the train took off at a surprising speed. "Wow, we're going pretty fast" Ron said holding on to his little ADHD owl. His owl was grey with little black shimmers on its fur.

"Oh by the way you two, what is this fieldtrip for, I didn't get to see the letter, my Uncle just told me to pack my things?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione. "Well it's for our Dark Art's and Magical Creatures class" Harry nodded in understanding while watching Hermione's cat getting ready to perform a stealth attack. "They're teaching how to combine the two before we go back for our sixth year."

Ron then butted into the conversation. "Hagrid and Snape are going to be working together; this is going to be funny. There it went the cat jumped on Ron attacking something on his shirt"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh get it off me!" Ron shouted trying to smack the cat off of him. Hermione grabbed the cat and set it back on the floor giving Ron some relief. "I hate that cat" Ron told Hermione getting an evil glare. Hermione's cat was mewing in the corner, almost seeming like it was laughing. "Oh Harry, there also going to sh-."

The train stopped with such force causing the three to hold onto something, it seemed like the words were knocked out of Hermione's mouth, and it was too late for Ron he already hit the floor. Ron got up moaning in agony from him hitting the floor. "What was that?" the trio asked together with the little owl flying around the room in a hysteric frenzy. The cat was busy trying to attack the little thing with a jump spring assassination swipe, but failed.

As the one witch and two wizards got up, Ron grabbed his owl, and calmed him down, the cat sat lazily on the seat as if nothing happened. The three heard screaming in the hall which made them all bolt up straight. Hermione walked to the door, and opened it a little and saw something run by she closed the door with a look of fear in her eyes as she looked at Harry and Ron. "What was it?" Harry and Ron asked together. "There's something in the hallway" From that answer Ron got the feeble look of worry in his eyes and lips. Harry stood there expressionless.

"Well we have to go; we can't stay in here the whole time." Harry walked to the door and opened it there was nothing there, but everything was dark, Ron Hermione, and Harry joined arms together walking slowly down the hall. The pets were flying slowly, and walking behind them with no fear. "Hoot, hoot, meow" talk about a pattern. They looked back silencing the animals.

As they walked, something ran across them making them freeze. They stepped back as the creature started to reveal itself. It was black as night with red streaks like a fire running across its back, it's scales shimmered against the moonlight, it opened its mouth to reveal fang like teeth, a red tongue, and the inside of its mouth was orange, bubbling saliva ran down its jaw dripping to the floor. It was lizard like. Hermione and Harry pulled out their wands stepping back not trying to get to close as Ron stood in fear not moving his hands towards his pocket, but backed up a little as well. The lizard thing snapped making them flinch in fear; Hermione was the first to recover. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The creature flew back and hit the wall, all three of the younglings turned around and ran down the hall, the creature recovered and started to chase them. As it started to gain, Harry pointed his wand towards some suitcases and said "Wingardium Leviosa" The suitcases lifted off the ground hitting the creature, slowing it down as they gained speed. From the lizards mouth erupted a hissing sound. They stopped to turn and look as the suitcases flew everywhere, when the lizard got up, he was breathing fire. "Oh shit!" Ron turned around and high tailed it. Hermione and Harry followed in pursuit.

The train started to move again, as screaming echoed throughout the hallways. Hermione, and Harry caught up with Ron and all three made a sharp, doing that the creature lost balance hitting the wall. With that delay the three took the advantage and ran farther down making a turn and ran into a cubby, when they got inside there they saw Neville Longbottom cowering in the corner, he looked at them, waiting for a sign of reassurance, but it never came. Hermione stayed at the door muttering something and she sealed it. "Collo Portus" After that she backed up back towards Harry and Ron. The train stopped again.

"What was that lizard thing?" Ron said, along with Harry and Neville staring at Hermione for the answer. She grunted "I don't know" All there jaws dropped she usually had the answer. There was a pounding the door boom, boom, boom. "Let me in!" It was Draco's voice. Hermione ran to the door despite her feelings for him. "Finite" She unsealed and than opened it. A scared half to death blond ran in. Hermione closed the door as Draco was going crazy. "What the fuck was that!"

"Bloody hell it almost got me"

Hermione walked back to the group, but she forgot to seal the door. There was a crash the door was ripped open. Harry, Hermione and Draco pointed there wands at the lizard from hell. "EXPELLIARMUS!" the force from all three sent the lizard flying back hitting the wall with such force that it shattered the train wall. It landed on a spiked pillar near the rail of the train. Orange blood started to drizzle down staining the pillar, some splattered on the train and on the feet of the floor. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville walked over to the giant gap in the train and peered down. They saw the attacker trying to wriggle itself free, as its blood started to slow down. After a while it got free and stuck a claw on the pillar. It glared back at the troop making them freeze. Its wounds started to heal. All the kids stared at it profoundly while it ran down. They turned around and ran down the hall.

They were looking for any other kids or adults. There was no sign of anyone except them. They were all in a hysteric mode now, trying to figure out what was wrong. When they got to the room, there was no one there either. "What are we going to do?" Ron and Draco said at the same time sounding like a trained choir. "I don't know" Hermione said. She was frustrated because she was at a loss for answers.

"Hello" They heard a familiar British voice. They turned around to see Hagrid the giant standing behind them. They all gaped in shock, where was he before when they needed him? "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco it seems you five have passed the first test"

"TEST" They all said together and glared at Hagrid, he smiled.


End file.
